Crawling and Numb
by Sirianna-Black
Summary: Before the battle between the Wolves,Cullen's,and Newborn Army.Something drastic changes between Edward and Bella that in the end changes everything.What can possibly happen in a battle where love is false on both sides of the field? Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE **Crawling and Numb

**SUMMARY **Before the battle between the Wolves, Cullen's, and Newborn Army. Something drastic changes between Edward and Bella that in the end changes everything. What can possibly happen in a battle where love is false on both sides of the field?

**PAIRINGS **Original Pairings - Bella/Riley, Edward/Victoria

**DISCLAIMER **I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters, locations, or its general idea. All I own here is the fanfiction idea and possibly if i decide to; original characters.

****- CHAPTER ONE:: **Prologue

****- B E L L A P O V**

Things had changed and now I couldn't tell if any of it was for real or not. Everything was in the fast lane blurring around me as if I was at a standstill and the world continue to move and evolve around me. But my thinking was cut short by being brought back to reality, the life before me by a scream of anger and what felt like a brick colliding with my face. My once pleasant reason for existence had fallen into turmoil and now the candle in the end of the dark tunnel was flickering out slowly but surely and my life was turning into complete and total darkness and a nightmare. I felt like I was slowly walking towards a pond that led to the dark abyss in the middle of the freezing snow. Slowly walking to the center of it where I would slowly begin sinking. Mute to call for help, Being pulled slowly to the bottom of no return. Sinking slowly into nothingness where I wouldn't return. Trying to escape the slowly darkening corridor wasn't an option. I had tried. Every time be thrown back in the general direction of the dark abyss every time getting closer to limit my own steps of being pulled to it. That small light at the bottom seemed so close yet so far away and it was my desire to reach it. He wouldn't let me go. He was obsessed. In a stalker fashion not letting me from his sight making me hide the evidence of his anger which I wore like lacing ribbons on my body.

****- R I L E Y P O V**

Things had changed and now I couldn't tell if her words were true or lies. Everything had slowed around me my now immortal life living in the fast lane. The world constantly going as I slowly came to a stand still. Her words echoed in my ears. The words I were slowly starting to disbelieve and the orders that were beginning to mean nothing to me. A light was growing in that pitch black tunnel but she wasn't the source of the light. Something else or someone else was. Which it was I am not sure But the steps I have slowly been taking to that cliffs edge preparing to Jump, her words slowly sending me closer were being hauled back in. I was being drawn backwards away from the cliff that jagged edge lead to nothing. I was being pulled towards the light and being saved from the sinking into nothingness. I was pulling away ever so slowly. She knew it and I knew she knew and it didn't matter. She seemed keen on keeping me locked away in a small box where only she knew its key origin but I was slowly whittling away at its lock and slipping through her fingers. Her pleads and actions would not hold me back from that light that seemed to be humming and calling me, I was almost free of the turmoil she caused which I wore on my heart like a lead weight.

****- R I L E Y & B E L L A P O V**

I am looking over and in that Light I see my other half... Should I jump? Or Should I run?

**AUTHORS NOTE **OK this is the preface of the chapter down in the two main characters POV and then done in a combination of both their POVs. If you guess it was done in Riley's and Bella's POV you were correct. Its Obvious which part is which. But just in case. First Portion is Bella's POV, Second Portion is Riley's POV, and third portion which is just a deeply meaningful sentence is done in both their POVs. Imagine them speaking as them selves in the first and second portion then together in the third portion. Please Read and Review. Reviews mean the world to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE **Crawling and Numb

**SUMMARY **Before the battle between the Wolves, Cullens, and Newborn Army. Something derastic changes between Edward and Bella that in the end changes everything. What can possibly happen in a battle where love is false on both sides of the field?

**PAIRINGS **Original Pairings - Bella/Riley, Edward/Victoria

**DISCLAIMER **I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters, locations, or its general idea. All I own here is the fanfiction idea and possibly if i decide to; original characters.

****- CHAPTER TWO:: **did you ever even love me?

****- B E L L A P O V**

I remember sitting on the bench that was sitting in front of the Piano as Edward played. The rain pitter pattered on the windows of the Cullen's home. Everyone else was off doing their own thing. Carlisle was at Work. Esme was at the store getting things for her garden and the others were hunting. Alot had changed since we had gotten back from Volterra and things were a bit strained between Edward and I. Sometimes I wondered if I made the right choice in taking him back. I was thankful for him not being able to read my mind when I zoned off into thoughts of doubting my choices and decisions. Not only doubting my choices and decisons but doubting his love for me, as well as being infuriated with his treatment of placing me on a pedastal like a fucking china doll. My patience were slowly wearing thin with him. I was close to snapping.

The piano fell silent and I looked at Edward he was watching me. I had obviously zoned out as he gave me that crooked grin and spoke,

"Bella, whats the matter? I've called you five times asking you if you wanted lunch?"

"Oh, I was thinking, no. I'm not really hungry at the moment."

I looked at him and ran my hands through my hair, I wasn't hungry, and I knew he was about to begin prying me for answers. I knew it frusterated him to know end that he couldn't read me or my mind. He relied on his gift far to much. That and he always had to pry answers out of me like pulling a superglued nail from a piece a wood with your bare hands. But I was now doing a mental countdown in my head - I knew it was only a matter a seconds before he went off and started going on and on about my health and needing to eat. I would be so glad when I became a vampire.

"Bella you need to eat."

_and we're off_

I thought with a roll of my eyes, He was about to start talking some more when I sighed and stood up from my seat,

"Edward, don't even start. I don't feel like going through this today as well as every day when you think its time for me to eat. I am not hungry and will eat when I am. I am sick and tired of all the nagging you do."

I said my voice getting a little louder with every word I spoke,

"Bella you need to eat. You've not eaten since breakfast this morning. Which has been quite a few hours ago. Its not healthy for you to go without eating lunch. Especially when you had suck a small breakfast."

That was it I had, had it with his nagging and my temper was at full throttle now.

"Edward, Shut Up!"

I spoke loudly before I began ranting,

"I have had it with your constant placement of putting me on a pedastal like a damn glass doll and I am tired of your constant nagging and demanding. Its always: Bella do this, Bella don't do that. Bella eat this, Bella don't eat that. Bella, Bella, Bella! I am sick of it and I have had it Why can't you give it a rest?"

"Bella I-"

"No Edward. Let me talk. I can make my own decisions. I don't need you or anyone else telling me what is and isn't good for me. Whats Dangerous and isn't Dangerous. I know the difference and can make my own choice. If that means I want to go sky diving even though its dangerous I will. I am not a child. Its not only this nagging thats driving me fucking insane its the fact you will barely hug me or hold my hand, even kiss me. Your to scared to take a small chance that you may hurt me. If you loved me like you say you do you wouldn't be able to hurt me."

"Bella I do love you, and I care about you. I just want whats best for you."

He spoke as he reached out and gently touched my face with a feather light touch. I wanted more, more of what he wouldn't give. I craved his careless touch but he was to scared to even kiss me for more than a millisecond.

"The problem is, is that you care to much, you want to much of whats the best for me. You won't even give anything a try. Do you even love me like you say?"

I looked at him waiting for an answer, when he didn't answer right away I turned away from him and walked to the door,

"I'm going home. Don't come over tonight. Not unless you can change and not go back on your word."

I walked out and began walking home. He had drove me here on friday because I had stayed with Alice so I didn't have my truck so walking it was. Walking would be good I needed to think without gold eyes staring me down.

I arrived home and walked up to my room. Charlie was at work. Still working the case of a dissapearance of a boy from Forks. Riley Beirs. As I sat on my bed I pulled out my worn copy of Wuthering Heights and began reading as I listened to some music on my iPod. After Edward left my music taste changed derastically. I no longer listened to the classical stuff I normally did. Fixed at Zero by Versaemerge came on and I began singing along quietly as I read,

"This doesn't make much sense

Think far out but I'm still locked in

I'm still lost, walk in circles

The floor swallowed me up

Oh, there's no where to go

There's a vulture on my shoulder

And he's telling me to give in

Always hissing right in my ear

Like it's coming from my own head

It's got me fixed up, trying not to give up

knowing there's a way to get out of here

Fixed at zero..."

I was so close to just walking away from Edward like he had done to me. I mean he left me in the woods. I had laid in the rain crying for hours. I only went to save him so he didn't kill himself out of guilt and now we were back together but nothing felt like it use to there was no spark there like their had been. His crooked smile didn't effect me. Nor did his dazzling. He tor my heart to shreds leaving others to pick up the pieces and now everything was ass backwards and flipped around. I was good enough for him. He just wasn't good enough for me.

"I've learned to talk with my fingers

The only that voice that wakes my ears

Oh make my bones do something

Ever wanna jump out your skin

Anticipating til the sidewalk ends

There's no where to go

There's a vulture on my shoulder

And he's telling me to give in

Always hissing right in my ear

Like it's coming from my own head

It's got me fixed up, trying not to give up

knowing there's a way to get out of here

Fixed at zero..."

I knew if he didn't change within a few days or did and went back on a promise I was going to end it. I had to because I couldn't keep being treated like a china doll and I couldn't keep being treated like a child. Nor be with someone that was scared to even hold me. I was conviced Edward was the 100 year old virgin and didn't know anything.

"There's a vulture on my shoulder

And he's telling me to give in

Always hissing right in my ear

Like it's coming from my own head

And I've been fixed up, trying not to give up

knowing there's a way to get out of here

Fixed at zero

Fixed at zero..."

The night went by and Edward never showed. Alice came to me the following morning and I talked to her, and she nodded. She completely understood what was going on. Even though Jasper was over protective of her he wasn't obsessed like Edward was. I went to her place that afternoon and we spent the day doing various things. However right before I left Edward approached me. Everyone left the room to give us a minute and I watched him closely. He had walked closer to me and spoke,

"Bella I only want whats best for you and I'm sorry I seem to be controlling but I can't help it. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Seem to be controlling?"

I snapped,

"Edward I can't even go to the bathroom without you breathing down my neck asking me where I am going. You act as if I'll be eaten by the toilet. Your not seemingly controlling you ARE controlling. I've had it and I can't take it any more. Thats it. Its over. Your not welcomed to my house any more. Everyone is but you. I am not gonna push them away because I push you away. I'm not gonna pull a stupid stunt like you did. I've come to realize you don't love me any more you just want to control me, and that I don't love you any more. I went to Italy to save you so you would go and kill yourself out of false guilt. It was never my intention to take you back. Not after you left me lying in the woods heart broken and in the rain crying. If it wasn't for the fact I knew everyone in there, maybe except for Rosalie would miss me I'd go looking for Victoria and let her kill me. Because you've lost me Edward, There is no changing that. I mean how could you love me? You left and made someone else stitch my heart back together with thread and tape. I mean you left. Blaming Jasper for everything that happened. Thats not fair. I bet on his own Jasper is the strongest one of you all, next to Carlisle. But because of that papercut and then the fact all of you smelt my blood he wasn't dealing with his own bloodlust he was dealing with all of yours. Most of all you, Edward."

I said my voice rising till I was near screaming, I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, He was looking at me his eyes a dark shade of near black and a spark of anger. Everyone was now back in the room watching us,

"You can't leave."

He said, His gripp on my arm tightening,

"Yes I can, and I will let me go now!"

When he did I drew my hand back, sending my fist colliding with his face. If I sprained my hand punching Jacob a few weeks ago, I knew I broke it this time. It would be a mirical if I didn't break it. He let me go when I nearly collapsed biting back a scream as I clutched my hand with the other. Carlisle came over and looked at my hand as he lead me from the room. Alice glaring at Edward as she stood next to Jasper and Emmett following Carlisle and I as he went on about ripping Edward's arm off for causing me to get hurt.

We got into Carlisle's office and he sat me in a chair and began inspecting my hand closer. After a bit of time and an X-Ray later he deemed it cracked in a few places. Which after Jasper came in seemed to be a bit odd as I should have broken it. I would have thought I would have broken it too.

"Maybe when James bit her Edward didn't get all of the venom out."

Emmett suggested. We all looked at him and Carlisle thought before speaking.

"Its a possibilty. I mean a trace ammount wouldn't be enough to start the changing process. Plus the change was near complete when Edward began sucking it out. So its a reasonable idea."

A bruise was forming on my arm now from where Edward grabbed me and my hand was not in a brace. Emmett ruffled my hair and said,

"You're gonna be one badass newborn. Punching a werewolf and now a vampire. Things just keep getting better and better."

He grinned and I smiled lightly before leaving, Alice drove me home. The drive silent. When I arrived home Charlie asked me where I got the bruise and what happened to my hand and I told him the sugar coated version of Edward and I fighting me breaking it off with him, him trying to stop me and then me punching him. Charlie was a bit proud when I had told him I punched jacob for kissing me. But he looked like he was gonna burst with pride and start shining rays of sunshine happiness when I told him I hit Edward.

I turned into bed early and the next day at school everyone was there except, Edward and it was already out that I had ended it with him. Mike was now making moves again and I was about thin on patience when Lunch came around. The Lunch tray was beginning to look like my best friend when I began thinking about smacking Mike. I sat with the Cullen's, Even though I had ditched Edward they still treated me the same.

**AUTHORS NOTE **Okay this chapter is souly done in Bella's POV. Next Chatper will be done in Riley's POV. I may alter between other POVs to but right now the story seems to be done well in their POVs. I apologize to you Edward Lover/Fans out there. Personally I like edward but I am not a big fan of him. But I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Read and Review and I shall update soon. - The song in the fic is Fixed at Zero by VersaEmerge. Its a great song you should look at it on youtube.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE **Crawling and Numb

**SUMMARY **Before the battle between the Wolves, Cullens, and Newborn Army. Something derastic changes between Edward and Bella that in the end changes everything. What can possibly happen in a battle where love is false on both sides of the field?

**PAIRINGS **Original Pairings - Bella/Riley, Edward/Victoria

**DISCLAIMER **I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters, locations, or its general idea. All I own here is the fanfiction idea and possibly if i decide to; original characters.

****- CHAPTER THREE::** its all starting to crumble

****- R I L E Y P O V**

I was holding onto a sliver of hope, It was slowly diminishing though. Ever since I had waken up on a bed with the red head, Victoria looking over me, everything had began going in what seemed like reverse even though I was moving faster. She said she loved me, She said we were meant to be, and that was why she changed me. Going on about revenge and avenging her friends death. I was all for it in the beginning because I believed I loved her, and that she loved me. But as time was going by I was coming to realize slowly that she was lying to me and didn't love me, but I loved her. Slowly realizing she didn't care about me but about revenge against these Cullen's.

Laying on a couch in the new large house we, as in me and the newborns resided in I was listening to the fighting going on in the basement. In the beginning I did care. I would stop it but now they could fight all they wanted. Even though like me they were really just pawns to Victoria's sick game. But if I told them anything they would either side with Victoria or not believe me at all. So I was just gonna stay quiet. The only three worth my time, or to save from Victoria's game was Bree, Diego, and Fred. They were the only three with their heads screwed on right.

Music was coming from the small stereo system atop a dresser on the far wall, It was a familiar tune. Scars by Papa Roach. Sitting up I ran my hands through my hair I was completely aware that the fight was coming closer and would soon happen. Diego had come to me explaining what he and Bree had found out about, the reality of our kind and I had already knew this. Most that found out became pile of ashes though by the hands of Victoria. I was determined not to have that happen to them though. Standing up I began pacing. I would have to tell them. Diego was my best friend, Bree was close to him and she was close to Fred. I could tell them and have them avoid the battle. Couldn't risk my best friend's head or the ones he was close to.

I left the room, Downstairs was getting to rowdy and noisy. Plus it was growing dark, Feeding time. Or in there case massacre time. Going down to the basement I kicked the door open as usual and began barking Orders and forming groups. Looking at Diego, Bree and Fred as the others dashed off as soon as I gave the word I spoke,

"I wanna talk to you three. Its important."

I lead them upstairs. I was gonna lay it down quick and send them on there way hunting. I had gone last night so I didn't have to hunt. Once in the room I had just left I spoke as Bree shut the door,

"I'm gonna lay this down quick. Victoria is using us. All of us but unlike the rest who will either not listen or go on Victoria's side because they don't have their heads on straight, You guys deserve to know, because unlike the other you do have your heads on straight. Everything said till now is a lie. You can go out in the daylight. Just not the direct sun. You sparkle if you do, Nothing but people like us can hurt us. We have to be ripped apart and burned if we are to be killed. This is all a sick game Victoria, the woman behind all of this is playing. She's out for revenge to avenge her friends death. Deaths they probably did deserve. I don't know all I know is I am giving you three the choice to get out of here and not fight. I'm gonna do the same because this isn't our fight its hers. We're nothing but sacrificial pawns in her game of chess. Stay, Leave, it doesn't matter to me what you do but I'm telling you because two of you already know the truth about our kind. Most that do are normally killed by Victoria to keep the rest of you in the dark in every sense and form. Run if you please. If your gonna run. Wait till the day of the fight it'll be less suspicious. But get out when you can. Only three things you need to know is: One. There are a group of vampires that are strict and powerful. Two. They enforce are law and are like royalty and only have three main rules to surviving without consequences which is death. Three. The rules. one don't reveal yourself mass killings that are obvious or sparkling in the sunlight, two don't create vampire children, any child below age twelve is considered an immortal child and they are uncontrollable and three. don't tell humans about us."

Diego was looking at me as was Bree and Fred. I had spoken without taking a breath now I was watching them. They knew part of the truth now they knew almost all of it. I wasn't sure of everything going on with Victoria but I knew most. I knew time to get out was going to be a very narrow window of time. I remembered the black cloaks that came to Victoria. She had kept that from me. She pretty much lost my trust soon after.

"Why are you telling just us, and just now?"

Bree asked looking at me as she stood between the two males. I looked at them,

"Because unlike the rest of these idiots Victoria and I have rounded up you guys have brains and can control yourself. I didn't have any of this knowledge except for what you and Diego found out last week until recently and Victoria has lost my trust. You won't take her side or just laugh it off and think its a joke like the others will your gonna decide whats best for you know matter what you think. Getting out is whats important. Because I have a feeling we're not gonna see another day past the fight. We're most likely gonna loose...Now go hunt and get back quick, Keep to the shadows and do what you guys have been doing. Keeping low and to yourselves."

They left and I knew I had done the right thing. When the battle came They would take flight or they would fight. I hope they got out of town as soon as possible, or at least to a safe distance. I was gonna have to go with Victoria but I would book it out of battle zone as soon as I got the chance. I wasn't gonna let that bitch ruin my life anymore or drag me into the darkness. There was a light and I was going for it.

****- B E L L A P O V**

If yesterday the lunch tray was looking like my best friend my heavy math book was my best friend forever today. I was standing at my locker with Alice babbling away beside me before lunch with Jasper by her side when Mike came up. He was like a damn puppy. Always following me around and couldn't take no for an answer. I didn't understand why he was asking me out. He had Jessica, Unless they had broken up again. Which was nothing new.

"So, Bella. I was wondering. Being you and Cullen aren't together anymore if you wanted to go out this weekend. Maybe catch a movie..."

Mike said as he leaned against the locker. Jasper had a look on his face, Mike was obviously giving off something he didn't approve of, as did Alice, she was having a vision, but she soon came out of it as I was telling Mike off,

"Mike, I'm not interested. Besides your with Jessica...Or did you break it off with her again?"

I wasn't Lauren or Jessica's best friend. I was closer to Angela but I didn't like how he would pick Jessica up and then toss her aside before picking her back up again. I was gripping my math book tightly in my hands, as it was the only book left in my possession as the others were sitting in my open locker.

"Oh, Jess? She ended it with me, We just don't go well together. But come on Bella one date. Give me a chance."

"No, No, and No! I am not giving you a chance. I am not interested! Do I have to spell that out for you? Yes I ended it with Edward, and Your just as Bad. If not worse."

I was not arguing with Mike, Jasper most likely getting full blow of my temper when Alice zoned out and came back to reality,

"Oh boy."

She said just as my book swung to the side and smacked Mike across the face. He gave a sound that sounded like a muffled scream and a grunt from the force before falling down holding the side of his face. I deposited my book in the locker and walked off.

"Okay, Bella. As much as he deserved it, I don't think nearly breaking his jaw and dislodging a few teeth was necessary. Math books are lethal. Especially in your hands."

We walking into the cafeteria where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting and talking. I plopped down in my seat still flustered when I said to Alice and gave a smile of thanks to Jasper as he sent a few waves of calmness my way,

"Ali, he's been trying to just get in my pants since I came here. Believe me I should have kicked him too."

"Fiesty Bella. This is new."

Rosalie said with a small smirk and Emmett looked bewildered and Jasper filled him in,

"Bella smacked Newton with the lethal math book."

Emmett grinned and held his fist out and I bumped it with a smile. This was new. Normally I was calm and reserved, and oh so quiet Bella. But apparently the ending with Edward and the fight had sprung something up in me. My more fierce side that had been apparently dormant and not known off till now. Edward had "left" Forks. Which was the story but really he just stuck around the Cullen house not even bothering to come to school. I was still close to the others though and spent time at the Cullen's. Jasper and I had gotten closer. He was like another brother I never had, just like Emmett.

But now there was a new light amidst the dark tunnel and I was gonna go for it. Whatever it was, I was unsure yet but it was a beacon that would brighten my life up.

**AUTHORS NOTE **This chapter was done in both Riley and Bella's Point of View. I had tried doing it in All of Riley's POV but that failed because I just didn't know what to write for his part. However the book smacking of Mike at the hands of Bella struck me as funny and I wanted to spuce her up some give her a bit of a new personality. I hope you like it - Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE** Crawling and Numb

**SUMMARY** Before the battle between the Wolves, Cullens, and Newborn Army. Something derastic changes between Edward and Bella that in the end changes everything. What can possibly happen in a battle where love is false on both sides of the field?

**PAIRINGS** Original Pairings - Bella/Riley, Edward/Victoria

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters, locations, or its general idea. All I own here is the fanfiction idea and possibly if i decide to; original characters.

****- CHAPTER FOUR::** seeing light for the first time

****- B E L L A P O V**

It was time. The battle was about to begin. I was in the mountains with Edward and Jacob. Well suppose to be in the mountains with Edward and Jacob but Jacob had run down to join the battle going on in the field and Seth was now in the Mountains I couldn't find Edward which was fine with me I wasn't thrilled with his attempts to tie our relationship back together. Thats when I seen it from the corner of my eyes. Coming from the trees wearing black jeans and a grey shirt beneath a black leather jacket was a vampire with red eyes. I was aware of the mass of curly red hair on the rocks just to my left. But I was focused on the blond male walking from the trees. I was entranced. It was like it was with Edward just stronger. Something was pulling me to him. Something I couldn't describe. It wasn't dazzling. I knew that much. But looking at him was like seeing light for the first time. Like taking breath of fresh clean air for the first time. I wasn't scared and if Victoria wanted me well she could come and get me for all I cared. Because in the end I knew she wouldn't win. Something told me. The red eyed blond vampire wouldn't let her do anything. I felt insane for believing that but my heart and brain were both on the same path of thinking.

****- R I L E Y P O V**

It was time for battle. I had seen Bree, Diego and Fred hang back. They would run. I hope they did. I would soon follow. I had to follow Victoria for the time being though. We were in the mountains now. Snow around us the air cold to the average person but to us vampires it was like body temperature. As I rounded the corner and stepped from the trees. I seen Victoria perched on some rocks smirking in a eerie way at a girl with pale skin, mahogany locks of curly hair that reached her mid back and large brown eyes. I stopped and just stared. Her scent blew in the air and I reconized it as that of the humans who room I had been in, the scent on the blouse that I had taken. I was entranced by her. If it wasn't for the sound of blood rushing in her veins and her normal eyes I would think she was a vampire. She was breathtaking and it seemed any feelings that remained for Victoria even through the knowledge she didn't love me disappeared.

I watched Victoria, Then I seen a bronzed hair male with golden eyes step from behind the rocks edge. He looked at the human girl then at Victoria. Something was off. I could sense it.

"Go ahead love. Take her out, No one would be the wiser and we'll get out of here."

He spoke and I looked at the Mahogany haird girl in confusion. He walked right past her and to none other than Victoria I was shocked as he pushed her red curls from her face and smirked as he kissed her temple. Victora chuckled and grinned, She looked at him and nipped his lower lip before she turned and sprung at the Human. I don't know what it was but I felt drawn to the human. Like I was seeing light for the first time and at that split moment I knew I loved her with everything. I sprung into action. I stepped between Bella and Victoria took the blow and threw Victoria across the snow covered rocky clearing into a tree. The tree broke and Edward snarled and sprung forward.

A medium sized gray wolf came into the clearing and he lunged towards me growling but sailed over me and went straight for Victoria.

****- A L I C E P O V**

The war raged on. Everyone was attacking and counter attacking while dodging blows. Emmett and Jasper were taking out the last newborn when I had a vision:

_Edward walked to Victoria and Kissed her. Both looking at Bella menicinally. Victoira Lunging and then Flying Backwards. A fight. A strange red eyed vampire protecting Bella. Bella on the ground screaming in pain..._

I snapped out of it and in shock looked around for Jasper, Spotting him lighting a fire on a vampire Emmett and he had destroyed I ran over and screamed,

"We have to get to Bella. Edward is in on it. He's with Victoria they're gonna Kill her. We have to hurry, I seen it, Someone is protecting her but I don't know who it is and I seen Bella screaming."

Jasper looked at me and we took off at Vampire speed running as fast as we could towards the Mountains. Jacob had heard my screaming and was right beside us. We reached the mountains Seth was shaking Victoria like a ragdoll in his mouth and the strange vampire that had been protecting Bella was tooth and nail at it with Edward as Bella stood back watching the scene. I ran over to her and checked on her as Jasper joined the fight helping the mysterious red eyed vampire fight edward. Seth and Jacob were finishing off Victoria when I turned and watched Jasper and the red eyed vampire tear Edward into pieces.

**- J A S P E R P O V

The war in the field ended and now another one was starting in the Mountains as Alice, Jacob, and I ran to the mountains I was wondering what was going on. Edward had been acting funny and my questions as to why were now answered but I couldn't understand why Edward would kill Bella or let Victoria kill her. Was that the plan all along? Was the meeting in the field everything but a coincidence? Question after Question ran through my head but they all came to a hault. Fighting ensued and now all was quiet I stood there. next to the red eyed male Alice and I both reconized as Riley Beirs the Forks boy who had gone missing in Seattle some time ago. Edward was in Ashes now along with Victoria. We left the smouldering fire Bella on Jacobs back as the two shapeshifters followed us back down the mountain in their human forms, Riley behind us. We had gotten into the Mountains in time. Thankfully but something that now had my attention was the emotions coming from Riley as he watched Bella.

Unwavering, Undeniable, and Unbreakable love. Edward had never been her mate. I had known that from the moment she told him it was over and to pretty much fuck off and go jump in a active Volcano... Riley was her Mate. I was now wondering what in God's name was with Bella she was a magnet for not only trouble but for affection in all forms from non human creatures. First Vampires, now Werewolves. What was next a Yeti, a giant squid, a chupacabra?

Now we were entering the clearing where the rest of the Cullen's and Wovles were. Emmett went to go into a crouch at the sign of Riley and I spoke,

"Its alright Emmett, he's not one of Victoria's. He was but he isn't now. He was helping Seth keep Edward and Victoria away from Bella."

Bella hopped off of Jacob's back and sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. Just then We all turned and looked to the trees. Coming from them were four cloaked figures. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. Today just kept getting better and better.

**AUTHORS NOTE** okay so what do you all think of chapter four? like it, hate it, cant wait for the next chapter? well just let me know by reviewing i threw in a little alice and jasper pov. i should have chapter five up soon. now i shall explain why my updating took so long. you see my computer decided to hate me the harddrived crashed i lost everything, pictures, downloads, my writing files, everything. and nothing was backed up and nothing could have been salavaged so i was stuck using my mum's dinosaur computer with no idea what i had written or even had in progress so i just waited and in the time tried to come up with some chapters. for all my stories. i got nilch but this is a chapter i manage to get written. i am trying to get chapters for the following stories up as well.

the raven's tale (my newest harry potter fic)

thats what you get (a riley/oc fic)

lets grab our shovel and dig a deep hole ( a alec/oc fic)

if your not my soul mate then who is? (a alice/oc & jasper/oc fic)

past meets future (a angel fic)

concrete angel (a angel fic connor/oc)

the southern moon (jacob/oc)

now the stories i had a chapter in progress on that i lost and have to go back to the drawing board on because i fail to recall anything in those chapters were the stories thats what you get, lets grab our shovels, and concrete angel. i think i had a chapter going for the southern moon too but can't remember but believe me i am trying to get back on track with updating and get chapters re written. wish me luck because i am really gonna need it. i have very short term memory.


End file.
